Dark Silhouette
by Ink Kissed
Summary: I hadn't expected to move into the home I bought for my aunt and uncle, and take a shower to have a human boy stare at me inside my shower and question why I was there. Especially since he was floating. AU. /DS/
1. Chapter One: Love Is But a Rumor

**Dark Silhouette:**

Love is like a rumor: everybody talks about it…but nobody knows what it is.

"_Samantha_."

Oh, I loved how my mother loved going past boundaries I'd set and rules I wanted kept over how I should be called, and how I didn't want to be reprimanded on my clothing attire. All through my teenage years, I dressed as a "Gothic" and sure, kids made fun of me. My own parents made fun of me, they wanted me to wear omnipresent pink satin dresses, and smile like a little prim and proper sap.

No thank you.

I was growing tired of my mother still diverging from what I wanted, as though I hadn't spoken at all. In all honesty, it hurt what little feelings I had for my mom. I loved my mom, don't get me wrong it's just I felt depressed at the lack of her affection for me. I'm twenty years old, and I still dress as a black licorice stick, my parents still disapprove of my clothing, and I still love my best friend Danny Fenton.

Yep, you read correctly. Danny Fenton twenty and still pretty, was my best friend to this day and I still have a huge ass crush on him. You'd think that I'd grow over what emotions I held for him, due to his childish love-filled eyes for Valerie (skank) and Paulina (skank) but no, I loved Danny.

Straying away from my tangent for a moment, I tuned my black pierced ears, with dangling white skulls towards my mother who was speaking to me rapidly, a wineglass swinging around her in a swirling motion.

"Samantha Manson," She repeated, her lipstick sprayed light pink lips parted to talk, as she finally noticed that I hadn't been listening to her for the past few minutes. She had torn me from the safety of my black, purple, and fuchsia striped bedspread to yell at me about moving out, and getting a life.

I had a life, thanks mom.

I had graduated high school with high hopes to get into a prestigious college, but my plans had been halted for a few years due to the ailment of my father, which I had taken a pretty hard blow to. I loved my father, even if he did resent me but he was family. So, promising I'd go to college sooner or later, I shoved my college forms into a dark brown bedside drawer, and spent my lonely days wishing Danny would call me once in awhile.

I did buy a house that my aunt and uncle were currently inhabited in, that I was planning on moving into once I overcame my fears of leaving Danny behind in Florida.

The place was called Amity Park and apparently my Uncle Jordan claimed he sensed ghosts, I thought that was pretty cool.

"What mom?" I gushed, my tone filled with a deep abhor, I felt I was burning a hole in her wide, wrinkle-free forehead.

"You need to move out of this house, I cannot let a respected doctor tend to your father knowing our daughter is a psychopath!" The words hurt, I had to admit. Wasn't everyday your mother told you that you were a psycho did she?

"I will move out when I'm ready, I was worried about Dad which you clearly aren't since all you can do is drink wine and call people darling telling them you both should throw parties more often. Dad is dying for God's sake, and you only think about parties!"

I spat the words at her face, and stood - my dark purple mini-skirt swishing against the tips of my black combat boots; my black T-shirt sporting a heavy metal band scrunched as I rose, and my short jet black hair; straight, swirled against my black-rimmed eyes.

I supposed my mom did have a reason to fear me, but I dismissed the thought as soon as it opposed my self-loathing for her. Rushing towards my Gothic-styled room I slammed my door shut with a rattling bang and began to throw clothes from my closet into huge dark purple suitcases.

I was going to leave as soon as I finished packing, it wasn't a long drive just a few hours and I would be there in no time leaving my mom satisfied and my Aunt Ivy and Uncle Jordan excited.

Fumbling for my black cell phone I speed-dialed their number and listened to the sounds of ringing and then the raspy, deep voice of my Uncle Jordan.

"Hello? SAM? Is that YOU?" He hurtled into the earpiece of the phone, and I laughed softly, covering my stifled giggles with the tips of my black coated fingernails.

"Yes, Uncle Jordan! I'll be coming over soon, mom basically kicked me out."

"That's fantastic, dear! The, you coming here part…not that you leaving home is all that fantastic…oh well…see you soon, Sam."

"See you soon, Uncle Jordan. Tell Aunt Ivy I said hello and send my love."

The sound of the dial tone was the response I received and I let out a large sigh, shoving my cell into my black and dark purple checkered purse. I nearly packed all my possessions except for my bed frame; I stripped the sheets and large comforter, my walls and carpet…and closet…and bathroom.

Everything else had been cleared out. I peered through my dark curtain-less window and stared at the concrete below, my house was slightly huge so it'd be difficult creeping out the window, but I'd manage. Tossing my suitcase – albeit gently – on the ground below, knowing nothing fragile would shatter, I slowly made my way down my stoned wall house exterior.

My feet grappled for a way to steady my frame, my fingernails digging into the dirt encrusted cracks of the wall. In all honesty, I could've just walked out the front door all melodramatic, but this way was more adventurous and daring – my kind of style. Once I figured I was at least halfway down, towards the first story I jumped down, my boots crunching small pebbles that had scuttled against the dirt, dark brown sidewalk.

My palm tugged on my suitcase, and I tucked it underneath my arm along with wrapping my purse up on my shoulder. Heaving a heavy, wry sigh I tumbled towards my sleek black car shining heavily in the bright sunlight that flickered upon my face, illuminating my silhouette in a hazy yellow glow. Yuck, it's just what I needed to have a bright silhouette and swelter underneath all my dark cotton attire. Shoving my things into the back seat of my four door car, I slid into the driver's seat and buckled my seatbelt for a couple hours of driving towards my new abode.

My silhouette it taunts me…

I yawned, cracking my knuckles as I stepped out onto the dark gray, slimy sidewalk in front of my house. I loved the house; it looked to be about a million years old, heavily sculpted like ancient Renaissance times. Large windows peeked from all corners of the house, depicting the landscape around the town of Amity Park – dark, full of vegetation such as dark green willows, and a small lake behind it. Now, if it wasn't for the creepy atmosphere surrounding the lake (fog drifted above the water, and I swore I saw outlines of people) I'd think it was perfect.

Before I could squeal as I saw flickers of faces – dark, bloody teeth, sorrow-filled eyes, frowns – my aunt was running out of the house. Damn, for a sixty year old she was fast. She stopped in front of me, not even out of breath, her light blue eyes wide with glee.

"Hello, Sam dear! Glad you decided to live with your ol' Uncle and I. Come, come…I'm starting dinner soon. You're a vegetarian righto?"

"Sort of, I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian."

"Righto, dear, spaghetti sounds good? Without the meatballs for you, I assume some salad with that too?"

"Awesome…Thank you for having me."

"No problem, dear. Come, come."

Aunt Ivy grabbed hold of my suitcase and I followed her up the mini-stairs and into the beautifully furnished house. My aunt and uncle loved the Renaissance times, so you can pretty much picture what their house looked like. Dark, somewhat creepy with suits of armor, jousting getup, the works.

"Sammy!" I only allowed Aunt Ivy, Uncle Jordan, Danny, and my best friend Tucker to call me that. Only they could call me that. My Uncle Jordan beamed from above me, his dark eyes twinkling with excitement as I tried not to splutter with giggles at the apron tied around his waist sprouting a My Wife Loves Me!

"Hello, Uncle Jordan." I spoke gently, opening my arms wide as he embraces me for a few moments.

He filled me in about the small history of the house, and with a glint in his eye; the words he spoke about made me grin.

"There have been rumors of ghosts in this house, missy but don't be alarmed I don't hear anything."

"That's because you snore, bunny." My aunt quipped gently.

He gestured upstairs, and began to talk fast, all the while his eyes darting towards Aunt Ivy who calmly began to head up the stairs.

"I'll show you your room!"

He thumped up the dark wooded stairs, carpeted with dark brown and I followed, taking in my surroundings. Picture frames littered around all the walls, showing memories of their marriage, me when I was little; their child Daniel who had married a few years ago and now had a little daughter named Kiri.

My aunt opened the door to my room, and laid my suitcase on my already decorated, striped black comforter. I smiled at the two gratefully; they knew my obsession with the dark stuff.

"Here is your room, sweetie. Feel free to come down and explore before dinner which will be done soon….maybe." My uncle nodded at his words and left with my aunt down the stairs.

Sighing once more in exhaustion, I flopped on my comforter and listened to the cawing of a bird outside my window, perching on a willow tree that was unusually close to the house, and an owl hooting. Weird…they cawed at night. I peeked outside, and the sun was starting to set.

Shrugging, I closed my eyes briefly, and snuggled my suitcase close to my chest but pushed it away once the zipper started to dig into my breast. That was growing a tad bit uncomfortable.

Maybe, minutes passed but I had fallen asleep on my soft bed. It was really, really soft. A soft knock resounded on my door and I peered through half-lidded eyelids to see my aunt smiling and she guided me down the stairs and to the dinner table.

We dug into a steaming meal of spaghetti without meatballs, and full-on salad. Feeling ravenous, I dug in and listened to my aunt and uncle's soft voices speaking of how they loved each other. How cute. I finished dinner, after telling the curious ears of my uncle of why I left, due to my mother he just nodded and let me head up towards my room where I decided to take a shower and maybe lounge around, write a few poems in my diary. Grabbing dark black sweats and a black lacey tank-top I slipped into the shower and immediately shivered as ice-cold water made contact with my bare back.

Suddenly I swear I heard little voices whispering in my head, it was kind of spooking me.

"Why the hell…are you living in this ghost-infested house?"

I turned my head, my eyes popping out of my skull as it dawned on me that I was showering – _naked_ - and what looked like a human boy with alluring light blue eyes was watching me and questioning why I was living in this house when he could've just asked down stairs.

He was also floating in mid-air.

* * *

_Hello, readers!_

_My first fan fiction story. _

_I own no claim over Danny Phantom, duh._

_AU._


	2. Chapter Two: Lake of Mysteries

**Dark Silhouette:**

There's something in your smile that I cannot seem to find but I just need it.

I screamed. Okay, I mean _seriously _what would you have done if a boy who seemed somewhat familiar happened to come into your room while you were showering and ask why you freaking lived there? I wiped my eyes filled with a gust of water, blearing my vision. Coughing as excess water slid down my throat, I slammed my fist, crunching my fingers against the shower wall and my palm. Once I heard a slightly awkward cough I skittishly pulled the shower curtain around my frame and once I could clearly see who was standing before me, I screamed again – my throat becoming sore.

"Danny! What the _hell _are you doing in my shower?" I screamed in his face, my cheeks turning the darkest scarlet, my fingers shaking against the shower curtain.

"Technically, Sammy I'm not in your shower." He cheekily responded.

"Get out, get out!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, startling him and as he slipped out of the bathroom my aunt slammed the door open, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong Sam?" She sounded afraid, her eyes revealing some hidden emotion I couldn't quite fathom.

"I just slipped, thought I saw a spider." Her eyebrows rose inquisitively, she knew I wasn't afraid of spiders. Damn, I should've said I saw a face in the window…weird that a window was in the bathroom. I swiveled a glance and almost screamed once more. Danny's face was peering into the bathroom, and while he stared at my aunt I took in his features, knowing I missed them so.

His black hair – I was surprised he hadn't turned into his ghost form, you see Danny technically was a "half-ghost" due to an accident in his parent's basement when we were younger meaning he could turn into a kick-ass ghost and a regular human boy – was slightly longer, his bangs running into his captivating icy-blue eyes. His skin was slightly darker due to the place he might've run off to, I didn't even know the college he attended, just that it was away from me.

My aunt after knowing that I was fine - just startled - left me to return to my shower and I flicked my finger at Danny's crimson face, staring through the window.

"Flick off." I mouthed at him, and he disappeared and I took that sacred opportunity to finish my shower after letting my heart return to its normal beating. Grabbing a black towel I wrapped it around my frame carefully and wiped the steam off my mirror, glancing at my pale skin without any makeup on. I believed I was pretty with makeup coated on like raccoon eyes, and without the substance. Contrary to my beliefs, my mother still called me a psychopath. I just couldn't please her. Letting the towel fall, I slipped on my sweats and tank top, throwing the towel in a hamper beside the door.

Sighing heavily, I pulled the curtain back to close my view of the shower and stood before my mirror again. I brushed my teeth thoroughly with a dark purple toothbrush and swept up my wet black hair into a black spiraled clip in the form of ivy. I opened my bathroom door, and flopped onto my bed, tossing my suitcase on the floor. Curling up against my pillow I felt cold air attack my bare arms and I shivered, my teeth chattering unflatteringly.

"Sam…" I heard his voice, sending tremors down my spine and I bit the corner of my lip. I peered through my long lashes at him standing beside my bed, his black hair tinted with specks of silver raindrops.

"What?" I hurled - my tone thick with mirth. His eyes made me catch my breath, and I forgot to yell at him to get out of my room.

"You're so…beautiful." Oh wow Danny, thanks for letting me know now after years of my self-esteem burying itself in the dirt as you threw dopey-eyes at other women.

"Ha-ha." I laughed sarcastically, feeling my heart sink into my stomach as I blinked back tears. "Just leave, Danny. Please…you were gone for years and didn't bother keeping in contact and then you come here and become all vulgar, staring into my shower." He sighed, his hand reaching out but he yanked it back before it made contact with my skin.

"See you soon…Sammy. Just know I didn't mean to hurt you." Right, that's what every human being inflicted with testosterone, always says when he does hurt a girl.

I gurgled deep within my throat, flicking my hand towards the window where I assumed he had come from. He departed, his black hair flickering towards the pasty white, my window coming to a close and warmth recovering. I buried my face into my soft pillow, and let tears slide down my burning cheeks. I was tired of feeling such conflicting emotions all the time, I just wanted everything to be simple, but, simple wasn't life. I wavered in and out of sleep, occasionally hearing my aunt and uncle's soft whispers downstairs, and the zoning, dull voices of the television.

"_Jordan, do you think Sam…knows about the chilling history of this place?"_

"_Oh, Ivy, Sam shouldn't find out – bright as she is she won't."_

My interest rose as I listened to their conversation. I slid off my bed, and wrapped a heavy black sweater sporting a local heavy metal band over my tank top and slid my feet into black UGG's. Traveling carefully down the stairs, I saw my Aunt Ivy's head lowered onto my uncle's and they were watching a classical romantic movie.

I saw the back door in the kitchen and tiptoed as quietly as I could considering the creaking wooden floor, towards the door. Opening the lock, I pushed the handle down and stepped outside, closing the wooded door behind me. I breathed in the now cold atmosphere, the sky was a misty dark blue, small flickering stars blinking above. I sighed into my sweater, wrapping my arms around my chest protectively as I made my way towards the eerie lake spitting out fog. Yes, _spitting _out fog.

Kneeling down on the icy, dirty ground, I felt the sticky mud seep into my sweat pants, wetting my knees with a drizzle of frost. My fingertips rose out to touch the shallow weaving of the lake water, caressing the murky, vomit-colored ground covered with weeds and swarming ants.

I saw a face appear, its mouth formulating words I couldn't decipher but for some reason I didn't find it scary. The face depicted a young girl with flowing tresses of pale blue, eyes a shallow gray. Her lips were a frosty pale ice pigment, her face as pale as the moon. I reached my hand out to touch her, and found my form leaning closer and closer. Before I connected with the water I heard _his_ voice, screaming to me.

"Sammy, don't touch the water!" He was too late, for I was swallowed up and felt myself shiver with fear as the girl turned horrid. Her once beautiful blue hair was tinged with streaks of gray and olive green, her lips cracked and her teeth turned a pale yellow. Her skin was frail, and pieces hung off, I felt like vomiting if it wasn't for my breath escaping and tears streaming down my face. For once in my life, I was scared, and no one was there to save me. I screamed wordlessly, bubbles frothing around my mouth, and as the girl lunged towards me, hands gripped me upwards and I lurched towards the side, my head appearing above the water and I grappled for air.

Gasping, I saw Danny staring at me incredulously. His chest was heaving, and he was in his ghost form, snow-white hair, vibrant green eyes that glowed and surveyed me soaking to the brim and seaweed in my now grimy hair.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked, his voice raising a few octaves. He sounded vulnerable and stricken with worry.

"Of course I didn't hear you Danny; I was diving into this creepy-ass lake." I leaned into him, not even caring that I was still pissed and scared out of wits. I breathed in his cologne, heavy – most probably Axe. My hair covered my face, and my lips tasted the tangy water. His hand tackled through my locks, peeling out the seaweed and his warm breath collided with my frozen cheeks.

"What's wrong with this lake?" I whimpered, snuggling into his chest and hearing his satisfied hum of affection.

"Sammy…they are the spirits of the wrongly murdered, they watch people stumble towards this lake and try to capture their soul so they can live again."

Oh _hell _no.

* * *

_Mm._

_Second chapter finished;)_

_Hope it was satisfying; I rather oddly like it despite my vague interpretations and confusing antics - gotta love Danny's satisfied hum near the end._


	3. Chapter Three: Deep Wounds

**Dark Silhouette:**

Standing drenched in open wounds, he took my hand and pulled me through.

"W-What? Danny, what the hell is going on here? Why would they do something like that?" I stumbled over my words, the bitter breeze chilling me to the bone, my teeth started to chatter. Danny wrapped his arms around my shoulders to block the cold, sitting behind me so my back was pressed against his chest. I almost sighed sadly at the position, best friends shouldn't sit together like that, especially when I loved this best friend. His breath poured against the back of my head, my wet hair sending rivets of water onto my sweatshirt. His arms rubbed my arms, trying to rub friction into my nearly frozen body.

"Spirits try to find peace when they pass over, but these spirits were murdered in places they didn't know of, Sam. Mostly they come to this lake," His fingers gestured to the lake they were sitting quite a few feet away from, it's eerie presence still creeping me out. "Dark Silhouette, it's dubbed because the lake casts dark silhouette's to all who approach." I shivered once more and Danny frowned.

"Let's get you inside, you need to get warm."

I wanted so desperately to say, well why don't you kiss me? That'd probably warm me up pretty quickly, and he must've seen that look of hunger in my eyes because he blushed before slipping his arms beneath my legs and carrying my towards my window. I had almost forgotten how secure I felt in his arms, and how wonderful it felt to fly but that bliss evaporated when I felt so numb at the wind slapping me. He phased through the window, and rushed me towards my bathroom. I closed my eyes as I felt suddenly drained of energy and he sighed, fisting his fingers through his now black hair - I hadn't even noticed him changing into his human form.

"Sam, do you think you can change yourself? Or do I need to...?" He trailed off, biting his lip. I moaned something inaudible and he must've taken that as no for he left and returned with a long-sleeved black wool top that he knew I had worn always at night when winter approached, and another pair of black sweats. His face blanched the palest color as he closed the bathroom door and pushed my back towards him, knowing I'd be pretty pissed if he stared at my _chest. _

I could hear him breathing heavily, and he must've closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to peak as he removed my tanktop, being careful not to touch me anywhere...private. His long, warm fingers pulled the long-sleeved shirt over my head and it rested an inch below my belly button not quite pulling down all the way. I felt him tugging at my drenched sweats, and slowly yanking them down, quickly pulling the other pair up and I sighed against his shoulder when he turned me towards him.

"Sam," He hissed, knowing I could hear perfectly well. "Don't you ever...make me do that again, especially with you half-unconscious." He began to mutter under his breath and I swore he could've said _"Only if you're awake."_

He lifted me up once more, and I felt my temples begin to pound as he gently placed me on my bed, wrapping my covers around my now slightly warm frame. I snuggled into my covers, emitting a groan of joy and I whispered softly, drawing his attention.

"Please stay, I know I'll have nightmares."

I felt myself starting to drift off, and heard the creak of my bed as a weight plopped itself down beside me. I felt his fingertips run down my cheeks now turning a dark red from his touch, and I heard him sigh to himself. His fingertips continued to caress my skin, and I felt him leaning down, his hair brushing against my chin as his warm, gentle lips placed slight pressure against my cheek. I found myself falling asleep, as his other hand began to trail down my back, rubbing circles into the tense muscles. Before I lost myself to the horrid nightmares I knew would approach, I heard his voice.

"Your so beautiful it hurts...Sam."

Nightmares attacked my thoughts, my mind sending my shaking in my sheets, my legs tangling with what was starting to feel so heavy. I thrashed around, tears springing to my eyes. I found myself in the lake, surrounded by a city so beautiful, with glowing blue and green lights. It reminded me of an underwater Atlantis, but I started to hear voices crawl in my mind, and the city was beginning to crumble, dark grotesque faces were kissing my skin.

_"Danny won't be able to save you now." _

_"I'm going to take your soul."_

_"You should've never came to Amity Park." _

_"Kill her!" _

My eyes flashed open and a rough, warm hand muted the scream that billowed past my lips. I glared at Danny who blinked at me and removed his hand, my chest rising and falling heavily, tears starting to slide down my face. Danny gathered me in his arms and mumbled a sleepy "What's wrong, Sam?"

"I had a nightmare of an underwater city and voices telling me that you weren't going to save me, that they'd kill me and take my soul, I shouldn't of came here." I shivered, burying my face into his chest, his thudding heartbeat soothing me, his warm arms encasing me against him. I looked up and saw the darkest look in his icy-blue eyes, a harsh almost scared look before it was replaced with a blank expression.

"It was just a nightmare." Suddenly, I frowned. When people told you it was just a nightmare, usually they knew something they weren't willing to tell you. I lifted my hand, and my fingers ran beneath the dark circles hovering on his eyes. He leaned into my touch, and I smiled softly, running my fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes, his breathing slowing to a normal pace.

"Sam, I don't want you going to that lake, you must not get any closer and don't investigate what shouldn't be meddled with. Those spirits aren't willing to oblige to a tea party they're out to kill you, leave your body to hover in the lake as an empty shell." I removed my hand from his sleep-deprived face and played with the hem of my long-sleeved shirt.

"As long as you promise me you won't leave me behind again."

"I promise."

He yawned and leaned back on my bed, his eyelids shutting to a close and his breathing becoming softer as he fell asleep beside me. As soon as I knew he was in a deep sleep, I smiled half-heartedly knowing he wouldn't keep his promise so I would defy his wishes. I needed to know about the lake, why the spirits were doing this. I leaned down, my still slightly damp hair hovering around my face like a curtain and my lips pressed against his, I knew he wouldn't kiss back but he could feel it. My lips pressed harder against his, desperate to remember the feeling, wanting it so badly. Before I pulled away, I ran my tongue over his lips and rushed to my closet to pull on black jeans, and a black duster.

I cast one look back at Danny, his arm over his eyes, sleeping so peacefully and I swallowed down the lump in my throat. I ran down the stairs as quietly as I could and saw my aunt and uncle sleeping soundly in each others arms on the couch, the television droning about a storm approaching. I felt a familiar swirl of déjà vu as I closed the wooden back door behind me and I ran towards the lake, my black duster trailing behind me like a cloak. I approached the lake and the beautiful girl came into view, an eerie smile on her lips.

"Welcome back, Samantha Manson. Come to dive into the past?" Her voice, low and deep didn't fit her beautiful complexion but I remembered how horrid she really looked and took back my comment. I nodded my head and let her take my hand, knowing I might not come back up alive but it was worth it to discover the spirits and hopefully let them pass over, so other people wouldn't fall prey to this horror, so my aunt and uncle wouldn't get hurt.

As the water engulfed me, I couldn't help but think to myself_: Danny please save me_.

* * *

_Aha:D_

_Well, this is turning out to be lovely, I have so many ideas clouding my brain as to how this shall continue._

_Hope you enjoyed this;)_

_I hope to make the chapters longer as they trail on, because I keep plopping you all with small chapters and I just don't think it's leaving you satisfied._


	4. Chapter Four: Proposition

**Dark Silhouette:**

She was tired of playing games, she lost her family, her heart was broken and she was going to have her soul sacrificed. Hell was going to be paid.

Water filled my vision, and I grappled for air as I slipped beneath the water watching the horrid creature before me drag me deeper into the lake. You know, I kind of believed that she'd be a tad gentle on me since I willingly came to find things out, but no she just had to be a bitch and force me down to my impending death. Creatures sure were rude, weren't they? I didn't know what to expect really when I approached, I knew for sure it wasn't going to be a beautiful sacred garden, but I sure hoped it wasn't filled with souls that looked like this girl.

Secretly, somewhere inside me I hoped that there would be that one soul that worked with the heroine, or hero, and tried to escape the place with them. That always happened in those cliché fairytales I read all the time. As I took a deep breath, feeling her grotesque nails dig into the flesh of my wrists, I found I could breathe and I sighed gratefully, bubbles forming around my mouth. The girl slashed me a glare and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Mind telling me where we're going? I know I'm going to die, but it'd be nice to know." Oh, I can't believe I said that. I'm such an idiot, what kind of person asks their kidnapper where they are going? Well, yes, technically she wasn't my kidnapper, but just go along with it. She might as well be. Weird...I could actually talk underneath the water. I received silence and a violet tug, so I kept my mouth shut. I opted for staring around me, at the creepy lake of Dark Silhouette. It seemed like a normal underwater lake, except it wasn't floating with duck droppings and feathers. Not even trash was left underneath...the lake looked so different inside than from the outside. The water well, yes, was still a grimy green but it was tinged with specks of crystal blue, and yellow, even light pink which was kind of odd.

Lots of plants lingered around, such as coral and seaweed. I could see flashes of black swirling through the depths of the lake, but I didn't utter a peep even though it was scaring the crap out of me. I would remain strong, for I wasn't going to let these souls harm those that I loved. In a way, they were the only family I had anymore. My aunt and uncle...maybe even Danny, oh and Tucker. I had lost all my family from the day I was born, my mother out casted me, my father was so sick. What good was my life anyway? I was being a burden on my aunt and uncle, Danny didn't care about me anymore, he just cared about this stupid lake. That was it!

He just wanted to save the souls from this lake...that's why he had come; he had a job to do. Of course, how could I have been so stupid? I was yanked away from my thoughts; you so could tell it was going to happen, as the creature which I did intend to dub "Tuggy" halted to a stop. Her gray eyes glowed with a strange surreal icy blue as she stared at this just random huge underwater castle before me. It was kind of hard to describe but I'll try my best, y'know it being a castle and everything. Technically all you need to know is that it's big, medieval like in the Renaissance ages, and gray. I was surprised it didn't like collapse with the underwater pressure, at least have cracks or something. Nope, it was spick and span. Perfect-o!

Tuggy had leaned forward, her mouth parted as she literally _talked _to the castle, uttering some noncommittal things under her breath as though the castle was lonely. I would've laughed if I hadn't been afraid my throat would be slit or something. The language spewing from her lips seemed ancient; a lot of words were enunciated with a certain tone as if this situation was really serious. I assume that me, being a human, and coming into a lake filled with souls so that they could eat my soul would be serious but it helped to lighten the mood. Her fingernails dug into my flesh of my wrist as I was heaved upwards towards the door, bubbles frothing from my mouth. I'm guessing you're wondering how I'm still alive, yes. Since mortals have that bother of having to breathe underwater but I don't know it just happened...I could suddenly breathe without any problem as soon as I went under the surface. I bet Tuggy is some wicked witch. She can talk to castles after all, underwater.

* * *

I was really getting pissed at how man-handled Tuggy was being to me. I was willing to come here after all, the least she could've done was shown me some hospitality. She led me through a dark corridor; the castle interior was the exact replica of the outside - dark, gray, and utterly boring. I closed my eyes for a second, feeling as though a particle had flown in it and as I re-opened my eyes I was surrounded by these fish-creatures. They were all ugly looking if you must know. Generally they looked like body-guards; they had scales littering the entire fraction of their bodies. They all looked male, at least to me with helmets that covered their heads; their eyes were a large pulsing orange hue. Large and bulky were their frames, standing straight and tall as though a single movement would kill them.

Tuggy tugged me towards the center of the room, with a sky-ceiling that showed the outside vast range of the ocean where fish and other fish-creatures were gathering around to sneak a peek. I guess I was some fascinating object from the human world, I mean for soul-eaters they sure must not get a lot of volunteers, huh? I guess that's why they resort to haunting a lake, and luring random people inside. I glanced around me, feeling my eyebrows rise as I was scrutinized by the ugly creatures. I mean seriously...why didn't they all change their appearances like Tuggy did? They could seriously get some more humans to follow if they did something like that, not that I was all for them eating human souls or anything - but you get my point, right? A loud booming voice startled me, suddenly appearing right in front of me. I'm guessing he is the "Lord, King, Master, Holy One."

"She isn't much to look at." Oh? I'm not much to look at? Ha-ha? Funny? Why don't you look in the mirror sweetheart? Mr. I-Am-The-King-So-I-Must-Be-Beautiful, IATKSIMBB for short, BISKITBAM, with your long flowing girly gray hair that reaches towards the floor, tied back with bobby-pins(Hello, those are for girls), black eyes the color of charcoal and scales that cover your entire body too. Scales must be the in thing, down here in the soul-eating society.

"Speak for yourself."

"My, my," BISKITBAM clucked his tongue, and smirked in a devilish way. Major turn off, "She sure has a sharp tongue. I should cut it off." I bet he has a tongue collection, don't you bet? All the Lords that kidnap humans have some weird collection in their bedrooms. Chuckles reverberated along the room, and before I could use my sharp tongue to retort his eyes flashed and I was flung across the room. Gritting my teeth, I lowered my hard impact with the concrete floor with my shoes. I stumbled and collapsed on the ground, but thankfully didn't suffer any severe injuries...yet. I was kind of surprised Tuggy hadn't interfered, but as I glanced towards her way her head lowered and she didn't look my way. Blinking, and before I could form any kind of coherent thought, BISKITBAM shoved me against the concrete wall (concrete fetish) and held me upright with his arm, cutting my air circulation.

I struggled to be released, swinging my feet from beneath me and trying to sock him in the face with my shoes. I didn't have much luck, I guess it's because I was losing air. He released his grip and I tumbled to the floor, gasping for air. His demonic laugh, you know he had to have one...all villains do, rang through the room and he ordered Tuggy and some guards to take me to the dungeon while he prepared for a ritual of some sort, he started talking in gibberish at the point. Tuggy lifted me up carefully...actually very gently and the guards shuffled me towards this dank, moldy looking cell.

I slid inside, having celled bars rise up and I slumped to the ground, sighing as I rested my head against the wall. All I had for company was a rusting black dish where I guess I would have to pee, and a mangy rag that might've once been a blanket. Nothing says home sweet death like a rag and rusty dish. The guards, who laughed at my misfortune, left together leaving me alone to wallow at my idiotic-ness with Tuggy. Tuggy glared at me from outside the bars, and her voice took on a softer tone not that horrid ugly voice she used.

"If I contact Daniel Fenton to come save you, will you help me restore Allenian, and the rest of the Silhouette society to our original forms?"

Say what Tuggy?

* * *

_Ahh._

_I am so, so sorry for the late updates. _

_I've been really busy._

_Was this a pretty okay chapter? I know it isn't long, I'm trying to get back into the feel of this story since I find it amusing:):)_

_Hope you enjoyed :]_

_I don't own Danny Phantom._


End file.
